


The Witch at the School

by TomatoSoupOnMyFace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Eren, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoSoupOnMyFace/pseuds/TomatoSoupOnMyFace
Summary: When a pale goth looking kid joins the high schoolArmin gets scaredMikasa gets protectiveand Eren well... he's turned on





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of it please this is my first fanfiction ever and I need feedback!  
> Also Sorry it's so short I had to cut it off so I wouldn't spoil the next chapter.

Armin POV  
It's the first day of high school and I'm a little bit nervous. I walk into the classroom and see the teacher I politely greet her then go and find a desk to sit at. My nervousness calms a bit as I spot Eren in the back row one seat away from the corner desk. I walk over and sit next to him waiting for class to begin. Class is beginning in 5 minutes so almost everyone is here, I say almost everyone because the corner seat and others are still not filled.

About 13 minutes after class has begun a pale student walks in, he's wearing a black shirt with long sleeves that go to his knees with ruffles at the ending the shirt shows a tiny bit of his stomach he's also wearing black shorts with black heels that go just below his knees. Currently he has a hat on that covers his eyes. I keep whispering to myself "please don't sit next to us...please don't sit next to us” and of course he sits right next to Eren.  
In the corner seat.

Eren POV  
As the pale boy walked in I couldn’t take my eyes off of him he just looked so interesting and mysterious. As he looked around for a seat I kept whispering to myself “Please sit next to us… Please sit next to us” and I looked up and he was walking towards me and Armin. As he sat next to me in the corner seat all I could think about was what his face looked like without the hat. I was so spaced out that I wasn’t paying attention. “Armin what was the teacher sayi..” I looked to Armin who was praying softly. I tapped him to get his attention “Armin what the hell are you doing?” I ask “Dude that kid sitting next to you fucking freaks me out” I started lightly chuckling “Why?” “Because he looks like a fucking witch and..” I quickly shut him up as I notice the pale boy looking at us. 

Just as he was about to say something to me the bell rang and he got up and started to pack his things. I quickly approached him and tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped knocking his hat off his head. As he bent down to pick it up I exclaimed “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” as he got back up I got to look at his face he had light blue and grayish eyes and soft pink lips. His expression then changed and he looked me in the eyes and said “Why are you talking to me don’t you think I’m a witch or some shit?” “ NO!” I say a bit too loudly “Um...i mean I don’t think you’re a witch it’s just my friend is scared easily.” “Oh ok” he says calmly. He then starts to walk away and I started smiling before I realized that I didn’t get his name. As I quickly ran up to him I nearly tackled him and asked for his name. “Levi. My name is Levi” he says with a small giggle.

-At lunchtime-

Armin POV  
“Mikasa I’m telling you there is this weird kid in our class and Eren was talking to him!” Armin whisper shouted Mikasa looks up from the food she was eating and calmly said “You do realize that we’re weird as well.” “And besides how do you know he’s weird have you talked to him?” “Well.. No! But I mean he wears black and had a hat on that basically covered his face! He just looks weird!” Mikasa sighed “If Eren was truly in trouble I would know.”  
Eren POV  
I quickly got my lunch and started to walk to the table that Mikasa, Armin, and I share at lunch. As I was walking to the table I noticed a certain pale boy sitting alone at a lunch table. I was torn between going to the table with my friends or with Levi my new friend. I decided to go sit with Levi.

Armin POV  
“Oh look Eren’s coming!” I say “Oh cool” Mikasa opens her mouth to say something to Eren but Eren just walks past her and goes and sits at the table behind us. As me and Mikasa both turn around I gasp “Mikasa that’s that weird kid I was talking about!” then realization hits me “Did Eren just replace us?” “No” Mikasa starts to say “We’ve known him since childhood he won’t replace us with a bitc- i mean a witch.” I agreed as I looked over at Eren. 

Eren POV  
I walk over to Levi’s table “Can I sit here Levi?” Levi looks up and softly smiles and starts to nod. As I set down my food tray I feel eyes burning into the back of my skull and I turn around to see Mikasa staring at me from her table. Honestly this just annoys me even further those two always baby me. “I like you sitting here Eren. If you hadn’t noticed I don’t have any friends ” he says softly not looking me in my eyes. This only makes me sad and I make him look into my eyes “You will always have a friend now.” just as I finish my sentence the final lunch bell rings meaning it’s time to go back to class. 

Before I go to my next class I needed to ask him something “Levi I know we’ve only met today but I would like to take you on a date one day... or you could come to my place if you want to you know... only if you want to.. if not” Levi quickly shuts me up before I could embarrass myself anymore by giving me a quick peck on the lips and a simple “yes” before he ran off to his next class. I smile as I watch him run off I didn’t realize how long I’ve been staring until the bell rang again signaling the end of passing period and the start of class. “Oh shit Mikasa’s going to kill me cause I’m late.” I think as I start running.


	2. The Witch at the House

-AfterSchool-

Eren POV  
I luckily got out of school without any detentions (me being late wasn’t very helpful). As I waited for Armin and Mikasa I saw Levi and walked to him. “Hey Levi do you want to walk home with me, Armin, and Mikasa? We can hang out at my place.” I ask “Ok” he replies. I then spot Armin and Mikasa and start walking to them holding Levi’s hand. “Hey Armin Hey Mikasa.” “hi” Mikasa says in a low voice while staring at Levi. I try to lighten the mood by talking again “We both wanted to hang out together at the house so he’s going to be walking with us.” “If that’s alright with you guys.”

“it’s fine” Armin finally speaks up but it’s obvious that he’s nervous by the stuttering of his words and the fact he was hiding behind Mikasa. “Yay!” I say sounding too excited for the mood right now.

I was just about to say something when I realized that I still haven’t introduced Levi yet. “Oh I almost forgot this is Levi and Levi this is Mikasa and Armin.” I said pointing to my two friends  
Just as I finished speaking Levi held his hand out to Armin.

Armin POV  
I looked weary at Levi’s hand and couldn’t decide either to shake the hand and risk dying or not shaking it and losing Eren as a friend. I decided to shake it and noticed how Levi’s matte black nails could claw at my skin which did not help me calm my nerves. As I started shaking it I looked at Levi only for him to start speaking “I’m pleased to have you as an acquaintance.”   
I nervously stuttered out a “me too.”

We started to make our way to our house Levi and Eren were in front of us talking and Mikasa and I were walking about 6 feet behind them. 

Eren POV  
As we began walking Levi started talking to me “I don’t think you’re friends like me.” he says and I start to try to talk to him about it “ I’m sure they’ll warm up to you.” “I doubt it they looked horrified when I started walking over there with you. I mean who could blame them what if your childhood friend just out of the blue became friends with a weird kid who wears black every day.”  
He chuckles looking at the pavement.

We finally reach the house, me, Armin, and Mikasa all own it but our friends always visit making us feel like we have much more roommates.

I take my key out and enter the house with Levi close to me. “Hey me and Levi are going to go up to my room.” “ok” Mikasa and Armin say in unison. 

I reach for Levi’s hand as I go up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and go to turn around but right when I do I find a pair of soft lips on me. I then realize that Levi is kissing me and I start kissing him back I lick his lips with my tongue begging to enter his rosy lips Levi opens his lips eagerly as I put my tongue in his mouth we kiss until we can’t breath having to end out kiss as we both start panting. I look up to Levi who looks amazing his eyes are half lidded, his face is red, and his lips are swollen from the kissing. “Sorry. I got carried away.” he says looking away from Eren. “Don’t apologize” I say between pants

“That was the best feeling I’ve ever had.” Levi then yawns I look at him and ask “Do you want to sleep here?” Levi starts to nod and I notice that it’s already getting dark outside. “I take off my shirt and put on some pajama pants. I turn around to see Levi in nothing but black panties. panties. I pop a boner right then and there and all I could think was “Fuck I’m screwed” I then excuse myself to the bathroom to take care of my situation. 

Once I was done I walked into our room and Levi asked me “Sorry I don’t have any clothes to change into and I can’t wear my regular clothes to sleep in so can I just sleep in my underwear?” he looked at me innocently. I stuttered “Y-ya” he slowly walks to the bed and crawls on it making me get harder by the second. He then goes under the covers and turns to his side. “Aren’t you going to come in.” he mutters slowly drifting into sleep. I then go lay next to him spooning him as I slowly drift to sleep from the comfortness of Levi. 

Mikasa POV  
I walk up stairs to see if Eren was awake yet and to tell him to get ready for school. As I open his door I nearly scream. Him and that Levi kid were at least shirtless (god hopes they aren’t fully naked) and are sleeping together in the same bed. I quickly shut the door and run to Armin’s room. I immediately open Armin’s door and yell at him to wake up. As soon as he wakes up I tell him what I saw. Armin is just as shocked as I was I can feel myself boil with anger. 

Who does that motherfucker think he is.


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [click this to see the drawings](https://www.instagram.com/p/BWJhnK3DUb6/)

The newest chapter will be out today I promise! but if you want to see what some of Levi's outfits are and how he looks in them i have and instagram where I post my art and I drew some outfits for Levi :) I'll post a link to the certain drawing on each chapter now so if anyone wants to know what he looks like they can!  
[Drawing of Levi wearing one of the outfits](https://www.instagram.com/p/BWJhnK3DUb6/)


	4. The Witch on a date

Eren POV

I slowly drift into consciousness and notice that school started about an hour ago. “Shit. Well I guess me and Levi are skipping today” I say as I begins to wake Levi up. I heard Levi murmur “the fuck.” as he awoke. I lightly chuckle at the comment and lean in to kiss his cheek. “Hey Levi since we’re already late to school do you want to just skip?” I ask him tiredly. He slowly nods before saying “I’ll have to stop by my house to get ready and shit.” “Ok” I say eagerly.

We arrive at Levi’s house it was a small house that was almost hidden by the trees. As he opens the door I look around his place it was spotless. We walked into his living room and I noticed that on his coffee table he had chalk, an open book, and 2 candles. I noted to ask him about it later 

“You can sit down here I’m going to take a shower and get ready. Okay?” he finished speaking “Kk” I replied.

Once I heard Levi go all the way up the stairs and into his room. I picked up the book on the coffee table and sat on his couch. I noticed that this wasn’t a book but was a journal that was filled with pages covered in ink. As I flipped to the first page I started reading it, it was talking about potions and rituals and frankly I don’t know if it creeped me out or turned me on more.

I got lost in the pages and didn’t notice Levi coming up behind me. I only realized it when Levi set his chin on my head, hugging me from behind. “Do you like my journal?” I started to stutter “Y-ya” “If you don’t mind me asking but what is this book for?” I asked questionably “I write down the rituals I do in here.” He says calmly “So are you a witch.” I ask suddenly the lights turn off without no one touching the switch.

To be honest it startled me more than i’d like to admit but the lights soon turned back on. Once the lights turned on I noticed Levi was now sitting next to me. “What do you think of me now that you know what I am?” he asks looking down at the floor. “Can you show me some of your magic!” I say excitedly he whips his head to look at me and lightly chuckles “Sure.” “You can come to my coven one day.” I start grinning as I stare at Levi. 

“What do you want to do today?” I ask as Levi starts to straighten out his outfit, a simple white blouse with a black skirt and black [heels](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/352054895849469661/) “Do you want to get ice cream” I smiled at him before speaking “Of course” I reply to him still smiling. 

 

  
As we arrive at the ice cream parlor I notice that Mikasa and Armin are sitting outside eating their own ice cream. I took Levi and pushed him towards me hopefully making it so Mikasa wouldn’t see us. It’s clear that she doesn’t want Levi and I together but oh well it’s my life and Mikasa can’t control me.

As we got into the place Levi started to speak “What was that for?” he asked giving me a questioning look. “Oh Sorry. Mikasa was out there and I didn’t want her to see you and cause trouble.” “Oh Ok… thanks then.” he says blushing a bit.  
Once we get our ice cream we begin to walk to my house peacefully until we got stopped by Mikasa and Armin. I sighed looking at them both “What do you two want.” Mikasa looked furious “I want you to get rid of that thing.”she says as she points at Levi suddenly Mikasa is thrown backwards into an alleyway and into a brick wall by an invisible force. She then starts to choke as she slides up the wall struggling to breath. “Please stop!” Armin yells at seemingly nothing until Levi says a simple “ok” and Mikasa is let go. Armin’s eyes wide in shock as he starts to run away Mikasa following soon after. “That was you wasn’t it?” I ask still shocked “Ya. sorry I got carried away.” he says as he walks off with me following him.

We talked and talked until we had to part ways to go to our houses once I said my goodbyes I started to walk home finding myself at my house in less than 5 minutes. I got out my keys and started to unlock the door, as I stepped in I noticed that it was eerily silent in the house. I noticed that no one was home which was very surprising I decided to call Mikasa to see where they were. I called her but there was no answer I called again and again and she didn’t reply. 

Mikasa POV   
I watched Eren walk off to the house and me and Armin decided to follow Levi. That witch bitch will pay back for what he did to me. We remained quiet while following him through the woods when we finally reached his house me and Armin hid behind a tree waiting for him to go inside the house. Once he entered his house I grabbed a rock and threw it in the window smashing it to pieces, once I hit the window I ran back to the tree waiting for Levi to inspect the window. Once Levi went outside to look for the perpetrators we entered his house and hid. 

Shortly Levi came in and sat down at his desk and started to call someone. When I knew he was distracted I grabbed a rag that was coated in a knockout drug and covered his mouth, making him black out in a few seconds.

Eren POV  
Me and Levi were talking about his window being smashed I insisted that I came over to make sure no one breaks in but he kept on declining my offers. I finally gave up trying before I heard the phone fall and muffled pleads before the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a happy ending in this story don't worry.


End file.
